4 LEGENDS
by cyrus saint 1st true god
Summary: this is volume 1 of a halo/RWBY cross
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** a rookie that jumped to hell, a ghost that sacrificed his life to be human, a wolf fighting to the end, and a living legend that has saved the galaxy: these for will meet to become a team to become guardians. For remnant will need the silent but deadly ODST, the man with the ability to turn into the prototype suit, and two hyper-lethal Spartans that can rise armies to the ground/or become the demons they been called/ they have new powers and ability's, the world of remnant is in for a rough time.

 **FORWARD ONTO DAWN**

Upon the derelict ship in one of the many cryo bays was a solider, a solider of strength, courage, resolve, steel, and luck. The solider has fought agenst aliens horrors of all kinds, he has seen world besieged by them, now he waits for help to save him on the ship that has help him end it all, but has four unexpected events stored for him

[SLIP-SPACE RUPTURE DETECTED]

On one of the many terminals on the ship in the cryo bay flickered to life as a certain AI rose up to inspect the scanners, as she was shifting through data she found four things odd, one being a planet that they are on collision with contains life and has been hacking into everything and found that it was a race with major setbacks, the second third and fourth things were that there are three UNSC transponders from an ODST pod floating near by along with a Spartan…a very familiar Spartan of that, then there was a signal from a UNSC prototype suite. The dawn was mere minutes away from them, with all the calculation at hand and all possibly available there was one thing to be done.

"wake up chief, I need you"

And with the sound of hissing the pistons and cracking of ices the pod containing the sleeping giant awoke, tilting his head slowly he found site of his companion in the blue.

"morning chief, did you sleep well,"

"no thanks to your driving yes." The pods glass door rose up and the chief made way out,

"so you did miss me." he move toward Cortana

"ready to get back to work"

"I thought you never ask." And with that he grab the chip imbedded in the console and placed it in his helm and then started off out of the bay.

"head to airlock 57 I've picked up three UNSC signatures one Spartan one ODST still in his pod by the way and a prototype suite, the strange thing is that they came here in a slip-space rupture, no ship, I'm sorry," when they were at the elevator he pressed the switch and they rose up.

"is there anything else on the scanners," the lift stopped and the doors opened and he began his walk again when he came to the airlock

"yes, there's a planet that were on a collision with silent life and they resemble humans, there not a lost colony, they have fairly good technogly."

The airlock opened and the vacuum pulled the air out soon the was no gravity, firing up the thruster pack on his armor he flew out to the three objects,

One Spartan who was all black armor a suite and a pod the chief moved towards them until they could see him.

"this is Spartan 117, identifie yourself," the two of them stirred until they responded.

"Spartan B302 noble six" said Spartan

"Sargent ghost aides UNSC demolition core" the mech responded

And inside the pod came only a text reading {ODST Nathan yin call me rookie}

"Alright listen up the ship I'm on forward onto dawn in is on a collision course with a plant with life, I'm going to need you to help me," the said

"I can get there with the thrusters on the suite I'll take the rookie, just lead the way," the sergeant say, the chief grab nobles hand and headed back to the dawn.

 **20 MINETS LATER**

"alright the pelicans are ready and were about to enter the atmosphere ship cores are ready to detonate" Cortana said over the comes, they had four pelicans each one heavy duty and three normal troop transports carrying weapons, ammo, equipment, two warthogs one with chain gun and gauss cannon, a scorpion tank, what's left of the slip-space core, and the prototype suite. "start up the engines and lets meet these people, best to show were friendly and lost" as they flew out of the hanger and watched the exploding burning corpse of the forward onto dawn disintegrate in the atmosphere, they headed towards someone who they all agreed on going to, the headmaster of beacon academy that Cortana told them about and hopefully find refuge under

 **BEACON ACDEMY**

Ozpin sat in his office with his non empting coffee in hand, he was looking at his tablet this morning, his cameras found something burring in the skies when he zoomed in it appeared to be a ship in flames until nothing remained of it, the next thing he saw were four objects come out that burning mess and seemed to be coming to his school so moved his hand to his scroll and called his most trustworthy friend.

"Glynda could you secure land zone 1 I think we may have some visitors coming"

 **WITH THE CHIEF**

"Cortana"

"yes sergeant ghost."

"that is stupid"

Evan though they been heading towards the planet Cortana found an odd discovery that seems a bit far-fetched.

"do I need to tell you all again" she say in a bored expression for explaining the data she had for them for fifth time,

{I'm having a hard time believing that the planet we are going to is created from a web show from the 21st century that exist in this world, but it may come to our advantage for future events} the text say on his point of view

"see the rookie see the how we can help," she reroutes to the sergeant

"I'm still not happy about this chief what do think," the master chief had been mainly quiet about this

"with future events that we can see we have an opportunity to make the best out of this, so lets make the best out of it and help,"

"If you say so"

 **TIME SKIP LANDING PAD ZONE 1**

As the pelicans come to a stop on the pads the UNSC troops were by the two locals who were human, one man and women, the women had blonde hair green eyes glasses a purple cape with arrow heads a white tight shirt with long sleeves black jeans and combat boots and she was holding a riding crop and a tablet type device, next to her was a man with gray hair reading glasses brown eyes a green scarf a long sleeves brown shirt with white t-shirt under it brown trousers with a belt and black shoes and he was holding a white cup of coffee that he took a sip out of, as they came the one with the coffee spoke first

"could you please tell me why you're here at my school" he says

The chief decided to take the lead here "I'm going to be blunt with you sir but were from space and we are ship wrecked." There was a pause before the women spoke.

"so it would seem. well welcome to planet remnant, what would you do now,"

"Well mam, we have no where to go but Cortana has something to say to you once we are somewhere more privet."

 **5 MINS LATTER**

"And that's how we know you and what you know of us any question",

Cortana has spent the last minutes explaining everything about the UNSC and all other none-classified information to them and has told them that on our planet they are nothing more than a web show made for entertainment, as they processing this ghost was wandering something, when they landed he felt something off with the prototype suite it was pulsing red before it dissolved into red and black particles before it all went into his body. Cortana was analyzing it but found nothing, and the more disturbing thing was that all there physical body's changed, they all looked like young healthy strong teens who looked no less then 15, to things even more wired six had two extra ears on his head which were wolfs ears by the looks.

"so what will you all do now, because by the looks of it you have nowhere to go, a place to call home and you have no way of getting anywhere without resources, so I am going to offer you chance." Ozpin say he very much was interested in them, they were the answer to an age old question. Are we alone, no there not before he could dive into that the ODST of the group type something and showed it them all,

{well you already know the answer to what we are going to say so I believe that we should take your offer ozpin} ozpin looked at the others

"do you all agree with your friend in this" his reply was answered

"He speaks for us all, I believe that this is the best option there is, and we may be here until we die," six was in so the rest would follow

"now then we have an area for all your stuff and a four bedroom dorm once your settled tomorrow we will begin training you all up to the day the event of the show are set." With that ozpin dismissed them all to reorganize there life for now on. This is going to be a very interesting year.

 **3 MONTHS LATTER**

Time flew past really quickly after they were settled john and rest began training as hunters of this new world. They would fight agenst the dark creatures of grim. In that time of training they found themselves to be better than they fought they were mostly ghost for he and the others found their semblances and aura. Ghost being the first to find his was that when he found it he merely became the prototype suite which answered the question of what happened to it, john found that his was the control of lighting, training his hardest with it he came up with a couple abilities he made from it. The rookie or Nathan found out that he could survive fall damage and that he could use fire. Six found that he could run really fast not as fast as lighting like john could but be on equal level with him. The progress with each one was hard and long trail and error they became even more dangerous then they were to begin with now with what they could do now. they had been on quite a few runs with grim and in this time frame the boys made the entire crime underworld, corrupt business men and government officials there enemy's on multiple raids they would do. The white fang was there main threat though, six made a rival out of a boy named Adam Taurus and have been out each outers throats on a number occasion but six would always win but the boy always got away some how. Ghost or Rily made an enemy out of roman torchwick as both butted head so often on their missions or just a simple trip to a store. They were so infamous that not many mercenary's, assassins or hit man were unwilling to take then down as none returned.

But now it was over, today they began their mission no more drills no more practice. The show was about to begin.

* * *

At night on the rooftops while following roman torchwick and thugs for hire, they made their way ahead of him to dust till dawn where they would make contact with one main character. Once inside they waited for them. Rudy came quickly, she moved to the magazine section where john was while looking at a weapons mag, ruby put some red headphones on and read another mag, it was quiet for a couple minutes until the door rang and came with was the notorious roman himself, puffing his cigar and dropping it on the ground and crushing it with his cane he walked up to the counter.

"Do you any idea how hard it is to find a dust store open this late" one of his goons raised his gun to the old mans face "please don't hurt me and just take my lien" he pleaded

"shhh shush calm down I'm not going to take your money, grab the dust," with that the thugs moved out heading to the containers of dust filling up viles for them while the other at the counter stayed to get the crystals while a random guy found the chief and ruby. "alright you two hands where I can see them"

But the words fell on deaf ears, gritting his teethe he moved up to them.

"hey are you deaf hands where I can see them, do you have a death wish" he tap both them and they turned around while he was signaling the ear, ruby took the earphones off, "yes" was her response "put your hands where I can see them now."

"are you robbing us"

"yes"

"uuuuhh"

And that was when john pulled fist back and punched the man in the gut, the amount of force threw him out the window with a crash, roman tilted his head telling another goon to go and deal with it

"freeze" pointing his gun at a girl in red and four different armored men

The already broken window turned into a broken wall now as five figures bust threw and having the goons look through the now broken wall saw a girl with a scythe attached to a gun or scythly two black armored men one bigger than the other the small one or ODST, rookie had two SMGs that could turn into short swords nicknamed 'silent, storm' the bigger one or noble six had a two handed long bladed katana looking like a ditto with a pistol attachment nicknamed 'Reach', ghost was duel-wielding a pistol grenade launcher that could change into gauntlets that could fire any type of grenade nicknamed 'satins hands'. John held two weapons of same look but out of all them probably the best, because of his strength and speed he could move with them very well, they had four forms, two big bored-swords double edged blade that could combined together at the hilt, the third and fourth form was that it be an assault cannon (from War hammer 40k) when combined they would reassemble a small SMAC gun with great power and could destroy any armor thus nicked named 'terra'.

Roman looked at the child and four teens in front of him and then saw him

His rival that would not die, kid was so troublesome he had to have neo with him most of the time on runs, the skull helmed brat that had the amazing ability to turn into something worse than a AK battle suit

"well get them" he announced and his goons where off but they all were no match for two Spartans an ODST a marine and a little girl

One by one they fell leaving roman, "well you were worth every cent," he told the down goon at his feet. "ok red other colors of the family and you…skull head, as much as a would like to stick around I need to get going as for you five I wish for nothing personal but it's just business" he raised his cane that plop up an iron site and fired at the bunch of them, while successfully moving out of the way roman was gone and all looked to see him half way up a ladder to a roof.

"mind if we go after him" with a nod from the old man they were running to the roof with there means of getting up to the roof.

"hey" Rudy called out stopping in his tracks "persistent" as roman said that a bullhead rose up and roman stepping inside "end of the line red" he threw a red burn dust crystal and shot at it only to have Glynda jump in set up a shield. With ruby dumbstruck and the others focusing on roman.

"mam good to see you here" the chief says

"likewise" and with that she through the debris to the ship, on the inside roman made his way to the cockpit

"we got a huntress" he took the helm and cinder made her way to the door to disrupt what Glynda did the chief replied with some lighting, cinder barely defended agents' it she threw a fireball only to have Nathen do the same, they canceled out each other while Glynda made a storm the chief sent more lighting, cinder was having a hard time so made a spell under their feet that was about to explode, six reacted by setting up a bubble shield, the explosion went off they were protected but lost the chance to get roman and cinder.

"just like last time" ghost said ruby turned to Glynda.

"you'll get him eventually" she said

"you're a huntress" everyone looked at her "can I have your autograph"

The scene changed to an interrogating room. while Glynda got at ruby the other four were waiting through the window with ozpin who had a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee. ozpin walks into the room

"ruby rose, you have, silver eyes."

 **NEXT DAY**

The day gone by quite slowly, six, chief, ghost, and the rookie were standing up while riding the airship to beacon haring Ruby and her half sister talk about knees. While the ride was smooth the UNSC troopers were receiving odd glances from the other children around them

"you guys should really take your armor off once and a while." As Cortana said that all Spartans in the UNSC all collectively shivered. As they reached beacon academy they head out to the assembly area nothing happened part from a hacking boy, yelling somewhere and a tremor from an explosion other than that just some odd looks they were getting. After ozpins speech they went to the ball room to set up because there room would cleaned so a night in a ball room with a bunch of children wouldn't be too bad beside they were doing the initiation to see where they stand. So as the day was going by rather well until they heard yelling coming from four girls.

"uhhh what now, it's too late for yelling, chief could you please shut them up" ghost has been getting annoyed around these children lately it probably has to do with the amount of discrimination that has been going. "Sure"

The chief made his way over to the four girls bickering like children even though that they are the worlds next protectors, when he was in view of them he noted the difference between them, 'white, black, red, yellow, I might see there opposites tomorrow' "girls is there any reason why you yelling this late may I remind you that most people in here need to be at 100% next morning and you are hampering that progress," Blake seemed not to care but in her eyes was understanding feature, wises seemed annoyed, ruby was feeling guilty and yang was wondering if the chief would be her boyfriend even though he was what 35-40 somewhere around that age but due to the planets affect on him and his team they were made to look like 16 year olds maybe younger.

"just who are you and what give you the right to tell me what to do, do you know who I am," wiess said angrily

"wiess shnee heir to the shnee dust company that use mostly faunas labor in poor conditions in the dust mines and use enforcement guards on them, dealings with corrupt business men and a number of accountable offensives". Each of them were very shocked and surprised the same time, wiess was agitated by this Blake curious, yang and ruby found the chief very friendly.

after the ordeal john made his way back to the other UNSC troopers while leaving four speechless girls in his wake, until one of them broke the ice,

"well, that was a thing," yang says

"yes it was" Blake said while turning of the light, the other three moved back to there beds sleeping bags while on two were having a moment in their heads, ruby and yang were wondering why did that boy have silver eyes like Ruby's, could he be a long lost relative or family friend who knew. But all that was over when they laid back into there makeshift beds and went to sleep.

the ODST typed up message for them {worked like a charm}

 **NEXT DAY BEACON LOCKER ROOM**

while everyone was getting ready for their test, ruby and yang talking about milk and friends jaune trying to find his locker, pyrrha and wiess talking about teams, but what caught their attention the most looking at the four armored guys put their gear together, ghost changed a lot instead of his marine uniform he now was wearing full body armor, the helmet was looking a lot like the MK VI helmet from halo 3 with the visor tint black with a skull in it and solder pads were simply ODST, a combat pack on his back the chest plate looked like six's only with a lot of magazine holders for various items, part from that it just looked like four armored men going to war, while others looked at them thoughtfully ruby was the only one gawking at their weaponry and so happened to go and see what they looked like,

six was the first to see her move up to them wondering what she wanted,

"can I help you" the look in her eyes were stars and it looked like she was drooling to the side of her mouth there a little,

"can I see" pointing to no other than 'REACH' six nodded and pulled the blade of its magnetic holders allowing the blade to her with one she motioned to a grabby type signal, by giving her the handle of the blade but her arms buckled under the sheer weight of the weapon itself nearly crashing to the ground if six hadn't caught it in time.

"sorry I used a very strong heavy material to make this,"

"its so cool and heavy, what are the forms of all your weapons" she asked eager to know more. John showed her the compact form of his,

"TERRA as I have called it has four modes, the one you see is the compact mode as it is easier to place on my back, the second would be known as the blade form" touching a button it changed into a great big broad-sword, "this form allows me to fight in melee combat as the blade itself is doubled edged and diamond tipped right after that the third form" it then changed into a mini-gun type deign "this is the gun form, as it allows me to gun down multiply targets, and by putting the hilts together it would make it combine in a double bladed staff, the fourth form would be the most power fullest as I put them together they will take a shape of a small mass acceleration cannon" ruby had stars in her eyes by the sound of what his weapon could do

ghost showed her his "mine satins hands are a combination of a handgun design and 40mm grenade launcher variant, it is very powerful, its seconded form turns into gauntlets that allow me to get up close and personal with people who should have a black eye" ruby's eyes seemed to go bigger if possible

Nathan come up showing off his weapons as well "unlike the other three I went with a more simply design, you see I have here a two SMGs that carry nice high penetration rounds, the small sizes is quick to snapshot enemies, if they are to close then I just configure it to a short sword, its nothing fancy but it gets the job done" as Nathan finished the rest noticed that he was speaking in a robotic sound like tone even though they seen him with no helmet on, but that was because he was using his new text-to-speech device that was bought from vales super market so his communication wouldn't be all text.

they weren't able to say more until the PA system sounded off telling everyone to go to the hill.

When they arrived there they were instructed to stand on odd looking pedestals, when the chief and six step on them they groaned loudly under the pressure of their armor weight and quite possibly themselves as well. Many students looked at them thinking why in the world could they possibly need all that amour many thought that they looked too old for this, well two of them were and it was not the Spartans. Ozpin began his speech about collecting relics and destroying everything in their path while saying something about teams and then being launched directly into the emerald forest.

while many were thinking about the landing strategy, the rookie didn't even bother doing anything in the air, for he would survive the fall. Thus he looked like someone with crossed arms while flying, the chief would just use his lighting semblances to teleport to the ground, six used his sword to anchor into the bark of a tree that slowed him down, while ghost used his semblances as well, turning into the mighty prototype suit using the thruster packs to slow his descent to earth, as they all landed they set a wave point for each other to link up while avoiding the students and killing any creatures of grimm dumb enough to get in their way, when together they began their trek to the relics, encountering light resistances, not many words were spoken until Cortana made a point of how the people of this world could of improve themselves

"I've been doing a lot of research and deep scanning of this planet, the results found some stuff, did you know that they have almost all of the minerals a earth class planet has here, they could create all of the things earth made and all her other colonies" that was something to be hold of, ghost replied

"That's really surprising, Cortana could you see how long they been here for," a couple seconds later a small time table filled the a part of their visors,

"how have they not used any of this stuff for that long, gunpowder can be made in that time," the rookie said "we are going to talk about this to Ozpin,"

"I'll send him an email"

They came in view of some ruins, in the ruins on pedestals were some chess pieces that were assumed the relics, ranging from king to pawn the chief moved forward examine them, "which one should pick sir," six says, doing so the chief choose the white pawn pieces, giving the other one to six,

"why I'm not surprised" Cortana says threw the intercom

"what so not surprising" the rookie called

"the chief choose it because he dose see the need for the other pieces as they represent many roles, but the pawn is just your average foot solider that is just tossed away on the first turn, that's how the Spartans viewed themselves,"

"is this true sir" ghost said wondering way they would view themselves as such things and thought that were valuable assets to the UNSC and ONI,

"The queen and the pawn all go in the same box" the chief says rather cryptic like, ghost was about to respond but didn't have the chances as two students came into view.

At first glances they were female one with blonde hair and the other with raven hair, they happened to be two of the four girls that the chief told off for being so loud last night, the blonds expression seemed to be a big smile while the black one with the bowtie on her head seemed wary like expecting to be assaulted.

Once they got into talking distances the blond went to the pedestals merely saying 'chess pieces'.

"yeah, must be ozpins way of deciding teams," ghost says with board expression, soon latter they chose the white horse even though it was gold, the group heard a very manly scream.

"some girl is in trouble," yang said worried, after all the only little girl was ruby

"hey you are the guys who helped my sister stop a robbery is that right," they all nodded as yang tired to pry for more,

"so where are you from,"

That was unexpected but it was prepared for, before becoming hunters the UNSC troops decided to have a cover story to tell that they were from atlas and so on.

"we are from atlas, that's ghost, six, and rookie, call me master chief or chief,"

"that explains the armor and code names I guess,"

As the minutes rolled by Blake seemed to find it interest in looking up

"Blake you ok" she merely pointed one figure up, and doing so they see ruby falling down toward them until some blond hair boy crashed into her and were both sent to tree

"did your sister just fall out of the sky"

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM**

To their left they saw a uarsa waving its arms about when a pink explosion happened behind its back, emerging a orange head girl with a grenade launcher come off its back,

"ohhh its broken" she exclaimed, followed by a boy in a green chinses suite with nice white long jeans and a pink streak through his hair,

"Nora please don't do that again," the now identified Nora was no where to be seen part from the fractured lines of were she was, but latter to be seen at the pedestals looking like a kid at the golden castle piece then picking it up and singing something about 'I'm queen of the castle' or what not to be latter called over by the boy in the green who was latter known as ren.

"Did that girl just ride on the back of an uarsa," again Blake was stating the obvious

Soon enough latter a certain red headed Greek Spartan looking girl runs out of the bush while being followed by a giant scorpion

"did that girls just lead a death stalker all the way hear,"

"I CAN TAKE IT ANYMORE, COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR 3 SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS," with yang's over the top out burst done

SCRREEECH

The sound made everyone look up in surprise but of course this scene was nothing new to the UNSC men as they seen it before same could not be said for the others.

"how could you leave me up here," wiess yelled way up in the sky still holding on to the nevermore for dear life

"I told her to jump,"

"she gonna fall"

"She'll be fine"

"shes falling"

Before jaune could do anything to seize the moment ghost flew up with the thruster pack that materialized via semblance caught the shnee and brought her done safely and controlled

Wises seemed to go red on the checks somehow jaune fell from his tree and landed in a not so great position only to hit again by pyrrha as she was hit by the death stalker and went flying towards them.

"great the gangs all here now we can die together," yang's pun not intended

"not if I have something to say about it," said ruby as blasted away with speed towards the oversized scorpion only to be smacked away

Chief and the others knew what was about to happen next and charged his semblance for the lighting strike to teleport while the nevermore pined ruby with its feathers,

Wiess was on the mover already so that's when the chief flashed out of existence and reappeared in front of ruby and caught the stinger of said scorpion

It felt like trying to stop a ghost with boost with his bare hands, and while he held the stinger in place wiess came and froze some limbs and the stinger of the death stalker. Turning to the red caped girl, chief pulled the feather out of her cape tossed it aside and teleported back to the group with while holding both girls on the shoulder and returned to his group, they had scuffle between them grabbed the chess pieces

After that they imeadetly left but now the oversized bird and scorpion were now headed for them

It didn't take long for them to find the clearing and the ruins under one of the cliffs at beacon

The nevermore perched itself on the ruins over the riven, they soon had to move as the death stalker had caught up with them, while team RWBY and JNPR all run towards the bridge and Nora providing flak agent the nevermore she stopped as the death stalker was right behind her but Ren and Blake blocked it while wiess came in and used a glyph to bounce them to the bridge.

Chief, six, ghost and the rookie along with ren and pyrrha started firing shots on the grim.

"concentrate fire on its limbs," six yelled out,

They retreaded when it was on them only to see the air born grimm come at them,

"Rookie, combined attack" chief called out, and the both of them started charging their semblances, they emitted energy that's was coming off them, chiefs lighting flickering about and fire increasing the heat. and when the grimm was almost within 10 meters of the bridge they unleashed the power on the grimm,

It gave its last screech and was disintegrated by a rail gun like lighting and beam of fire.

While the rest stared in awe ghost meteriliesed the auto cannon of his suite and shot once in the face of the death stalker leaving it in chunks of flesh, but there was one thing they didn't expect and that was a horde of grimm closing in on them.

"there's to many of them," jaune said fearfully

"yes your right too many for you, but not for me," six said emotionless

"how can you, your just one guy agenst an army," wiess said almost mockingly

"then stand back and watch, if you can" six took his sword like katana off the magnetic point on his armor, pointed it at his front with both hand started emitting and black like aura around him, faster than anyone's eyes could keep up with he blasted toward the army of white masked animal like creatures and slashed and stab over and over so quickly by the time he was done it looked like he hadn't moved at all

The black aura gone and placing the sword on his back turning towards everyone, the grimm ceased to exists

"how" yang asked completely shocked

"my semblances is speed, I moved so fast that it was impossible for you to see, the only drawback is it requires a lot of aura, and leaves me with only a quarter," six explaind

"my semblance is also speed, so can I be able to do something like that," ruby said

"yes you can, but it is very hard to achieve but possible, maybe I could teach you,"

Yang paled, if her sister learned that, it would mean that she would steal all the sweats she would buy and would not be able to get them back,

 **BEACON ASSEMBLEY**

After the test in the emerald forest was done they all had gathered for the ending ceremony for the creation of teams,

Team CRDL was announced after that team JNPR was called then team RWBY

"now for our finally team(I'm not going to have chief rookies and six names reveled because the team name I decided sounds more cool), riley O'Neill, rookie, six and chief,"

Ozpin called and the face appeared on the screen, as they walked up they got quite few stares.

"the four of you have collected the white pawn, could you tell us why because the is the first time anyone has ever done this,"

"the answer is simple sir, at the end of the game the pawn and king go in the same box," after chief quote by his mother figure doctor halsey the students of all years mummered to each other wondering what it meant,

"very well, as for this moment onwards you'll be as team CRRS (crisis), led by chief," around of appalled went on after the team was called

"this is going to be an interesting year,"

 **BEACON DORMROOM**

 **TIME: 4:00**

It was still dark out-side the building but it was not an excuse to lie in, the solders of the UNSC changed into their jogging gear of regular track suit and jumper, they started a series of exercises from 10 sprints around the school 500 sit ups and push ups core work and the like, time flew pas fast when ozpin walked out on his morning stroll at six o clock when he spotted the aliens,

As he approached they noticed and stood to attention

"at ease gentlemen, what are you doing up early in the morning"

"morning training sir, when UNSC personnel are not in combat or leave all are to do training to improve their skills," ghost replied as they were all sweating, Ozpin could now get a good look at them out of their armor and noticed many things

John was a very big man indeed, his body was very bulk along with the rest of his company, both him and six were pale as ghost, no pun intended, his head was bald and could see some scars around exposed skin much like six who had black hair and wolf ears, Riley or ghost and rookie were same size both had brown hair, there was a scar on rookies neck big one of that, would explain his muteness

But they held one thing in common, they all had silver eyes.

"are you brothers because of your eyes,"

"no sir, it was one of the changes when we arrived here," Nathan said threw his text-to-speech device

"well carry on and don't be late for the classes, they start at 9 every day"

"yes sir"

 **BEACON CLASS ROOM**

 **TIME: 9:00**

To the chief the class room they were in reminded him of the class room of the Spartan training base for his brother and sisters, his team sat in the middle row of the center of the class, as they settled in they saw team RWBY and JNPR run in looking tired, 'must have been held up somehow' chief thought

The professor of the class came in not to long after the them, he was big, chubby on the outside had messy white hair and a white bered,

"Huntsmen, huntresses (winking at yang) creatures of the night, grimm, they are known for many names yes, but I merely refer to them as pray, mhaa ha ah haaa, now all of you are the next generation of protectors of our world and shall become something that I was once when I was a young man, let me tell you a story of my youth,"

 **1 HOUR 30 MINETES LATTER**

 **Or in other words**

 **Much**

 **Much**

 **Much**

 **Latter**

"…I held it my grasp never letting go forcing myself to tear it apart with my bare hands…"

'Cortana, if you could do us a favor and delete this from recording for it is no longer a lesson,' chief mentally told cortanna as now since arriving on remnant a change happen to her as now she was free to walk around in her data form, disappear and go into the minds of the Spartans marine, and ODST when she liked, but they had a mental connection to her for tactical assessment, she was currently in chief mind as her favorite Spartan,

'I don't know chief, this seems really important to throw away'

'no its not' the other three said voicing their opinion

'humph, fine'

"now which among truly believe that they have what it takes to become a true huntsmen."

Oddly amongst the team CRRS it was ghost who held up his hand "sir, I do sir"

"then come meet your opponent then."

Ghost walked down the aisle towards the front on the way he heard some bash remarks coming from the main character of the show, ignoring that he stood on the other side of the room taking out his weapons and putting them at the ready.

"Begin" professor port sliced the lock of a cage with his gun axe type thing,

And out of the cage was a bore struck that was already rocketing towards him in its barrel like spin,

Ghost just cocked a right arm back and merely punched it,

It went flying towards the other side of the room and smashed into the wall with a crack on its faces and a broken tusk,

As it fell on the struggling to get back up it briefly glanced towards the chief,

It immediately jump towards him with the intent to kill him but it didn't get far as the chief shot a rail gun like lighting threw the middle of it and it vaporized the grimm into ashes,

All turned to see his finger extended with smoke off the tip,

"hpm, well part from that short lived battle you are indeed a huntsman and hope every one here arise to what you can do, now then who here can tell me why the grimm jump towards the leader of team CRRS."

He looked around the room to see one of students rise a hand,

"sir, it was because the grim was attracted to the most dangerous thing thus it had the intent to remove it," Blake said

"Yes, but what dose it mean miss belladoma."

Before she could say anything the chief interjected

"it means that I'm the most dangerous person in this room,"

It was quite after what he said, it unnerved a few students but four of thought not,

Pff, yeah right, as if your all that, ooooh im so dangerous," it was no surprise when Cardin said this

"is that a request,"

"ha, I bet that the four of us can easily take you down 4 on 1,"

"boy, the last 4 people who said that were elite solders, you are not a solder, just a boy with a narrow mind on how the world works,"

"and what happen to said elite solders my boy," professor port said questioning the story

"only one of them walked out of the hospital alive if not crippled his entire life."

"wait. That was you who did that," Nathan typed surprised plastered on his face

The room was deadly quiet not before long the lunch bell sounded and all left rather stumped at the fact that one of there class mates was a true hunter at the core but they also learned that he must not be joking about what he had said, and to here that it was confirmed through his teammate.

In the cafeteria it was what would be expected, a noisy room filled with children sitting with their friends teammates the like as it would, the objective was simple, grab some food eat and prepare for the next class, what was not expected was what happened next.

"hey CRRS come and sit over here," that was the voice of yang

They sat at a long bench table with chief and six on the side of RWBY and ghost and rookie on JNPR side, each with a tray of food,

"quick question why do you four wear your armor all the time," ruby chiped out,

To say the least it was a personal matter to the solders, why did they wear there armor all the time, was because there could be an attack invasion, but it was rather personal.

"it's a bit personal, to say the least it makes us feel, naked without it, and we been wearing them most of our lives, so that's why," six made the explanation

It was an odd answer from the group but it seems that atlas has very strict training was what they thought.

"oh, I wouldn't mined if you were" yang said rather seductively

"Ow, that hurts" the cry could be hared from across the room, as they looked to find the owner their eyes landed on something that made six jump up and more towards the location with utmost haste towards the cry for help.

'six I hope you know how to handle the situation' Cortana said threw the mental connection

'I do and I will keep in check'

'don't kill them if you cant manage, leave for breaking a bone or two'

'understood'

Six made his way two the table wear a notorious team CRDL was siting, as their leader cardain Winchester was gripping tightly onto a bunnies ear from a female student, see was in distress,

"see told you they were real,"

"pleas stop" velvet scarlentina pleaded

Six reached out with his hand clamped it around the leaders wrist and adding pressure

"urrrg, what the hell, you let go"

"you first, unhand her" six said

More pressure was added to the wrist, and through x-ray helmet vision the bone showed small cracks forming

"if you don't let her go, you will have a broken wrist, most likely a shattered one"

With a cry he released the bunny girls ears and was tending to his hand

"you wont get away with this"

"Then I await your assault whenever you're ready"

With that he left for his seat and was back like nothing ever happened

"why did you do that" blake said

"there were assaulting a classmate and harassing her due to a claim of being different it is unacceptable, to be so blind to the real threat when they subdue those beneath them, just because of something that happened many years ago, that is why I did it"

Nathans words have the table go into silence all thinking on the meaning of what he meant, of courses he was referring to the inserectionasit refuses to help the UNSC to fight the covenant. to late to say anything else the bell sounded the end of launch and all student made their way to their next classes.

 **2 DAYS LATTER**

 **BEACONS TRAINING ROOM FLOOR**

Many students were seated up in the stands as they were watching a match between the leaders of teams CRRS and CRDL go at each other, the spar or should be called a one-sided beat down, what the school community knew was chief the leader of the best and strongest team in beacon and was the sight of every girl in the school get to gether list was beating or mocking the renowned bully of the school,

the two clashed and slashed at each other, chief blocking and counter attacking every strike from Cardin as was getting angery and frustrated with each second,

Chief aura was still in the green as Cardin was on the border of red, he made an over head swing with his mace only for it to be caught in the hands of chief as he stopped it he placed the rail gun form of TERRA to his chest and fired,

The blast of the round through cardin to the other side of the room slamming him on the wall creating spider web cracks on it.

"round over, winner john Mendez" Glynda announced

"its chief mam" john said to her only to be ignored

"yes, well anyway, as you have seen, Mr. Winchester aura is in the red, in tourmument style matches he will be unable to fight, now Mr. Winchester when your aura is so low it would be more beneficial if you stick to defense rather than offence the whole time"

The boy got up with a hmp and sent a death glare to john as if declaring a rivalry

'now all we need is for Nathan to have one as well' Cortana said mentally

 **3 DAYS LATTER**

The days that went by were just a bore to team CRRS from getting practically easy as math to dust aura and history assignments and completing them on the dot till the due date, the only things that kept the team occupied was combat classes agents all the kids and helping a few of them, training every morning and afternoon in the emerald forest if they requested it everything else would just be a walk in the park, however the team had been getting extremely popular of lately, as they were receiving hateful glances from the boys and loved stuck puppies from the girls, Cortana was becoming a bit jealous when they did so to her partner.

But this Friday and at the start of the next two weeks was when they would have to be at their sharpest, this Friday because of professors peach request for the students to get red sap from forever fall forest and the dust shipment of vale in the next two weeks, other than that they noticed they have been being watched by something in the forest every time they go, and it did not go away.

 **FRIDAY**

 **FOREVER FALL**

Teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and CRRS where in forever fall forest to collect the sap that professor peach asked for within the trees of the forest itself, so professor goodwitch had to come to accompany them even though she didn't want to, it not that she hated the children in the group she was taking it was that she knew that they would be fine with the four space solders espashly the two Spartans in the group.

But regardless she went with them to monitor their progress, she was taking the lead of the group as they followed and admired the scenery around them well team CRRS were just checking the perimeter never letting go of old habits

It was nothing more than a few rocks and millions upon millions of black barked trees with red leaves that continually fell making a red ground to never stop until the edge of the forest,

"yes ladies and gentlemen forever fall forest is quite the site to see and most beautiful but it is one of the most heavily grimm infested places in the world of remnant, now professor peach instruction are quite clear fill all jars with the red sap in the trees and report back here in two hours and be wary of grimm, dismissed"

With the speech over CRDL walked away with the leader of JNPR while the rest went to another area, CRRS split up going to individual areas to make a square perimeter while as well collecting the mission liquid that was contained in the trees

"Team radio check, position 1 is secured" john called out waiting for a replied while bending down and stabbing in cork and placing a jar underneath and letting the juices fall in

"ghost here position 3 secured"

"rookie, position 4 secured"

"Six here[ **BANG]** ran into a lone wolf, position 2 secured"

"alright men, mission is to hold position and call out any major grimm hordes that may come or any elder ones, secondary to fill all jars with the sap, good luck, chief out"

With the click of the radio off he resumed focus on the jar which was nearly full to the brim turning off the tap he put a lid on the jar and readied the next one

'one down, four to go'

The morejoritie of the time was spent looking around with a sharp eye for any grimm present that may be in the area they were in and collecting the sap, and when the jars are full the next hour would then be spent guarding the perimeter, some dumb lone grimms that wondered to close got there head blown off and some would be scared off, this was done for 30 minutes with no major incidents

"Ghost here, sights on a ursua major coming in, should I let threw or take it out lead"

"let it threw, this is something we don't need to stop, it also signifies that the mission is over, grab your packages and head back to the meeting point"

Getting the confirms of his teammates, john collected the jars of sap and placed them on his belt armor, and began his trek back to the point of entry

"so you're the one that's been scaring the entire fang" a female voice with hint of intimidation came from behind the Spartan

Upon hearing the voice john spun around so quick it would be impossible to follow, he whipped out his weapons in the fearsome mine-gun form they took

John was staring at a women with a red dress in combat high heels, gold burning eyes of fire and long black hair covering one of her eyes this was…

"Cinder fall" john said 'cortana get the rest over hear now'

'I'm already on it'

"oh, I'm flattered to know that you know me, I'm just wandering how the men that work for me a so scared of a boy, when the grimm are ten time worst" she said

"this boy, has seen things that makes these" in a instant he caught a lone beowolf in his hand while slowly crushing its throat "pathetic creatures look like babes set upon by wolves" he finished and with a crack of a now neck broken dead beowolf in his hands he through it on the ground in front of cinders feet while it was dissipating into thin air

"oh really then how about I see what your made of then"

Cinder raised her hand preparing to cast a fireball at the green armored teen when he just flashed out in a boom of lighting, she was confused and surprised with shock till she felt a presents behind her, turning around she then felt a pain shoot threw her abdomen she was punched rather hardly and was flung to a tree where her back made contact

John rushed her again putting one of his weapons on his back and morphed the other into his mealy variant, grabbing cinders chest section of her dress forcing her into the tree again and placing his blade near her throat

"Surrender now, and you shall not be harmed any further" john ordered her but he knew it would probably not work at all and she may fight her way out, so he would be forced to put her down for good but he didn't see cinder mover her left hand up that was charging a beam of fire

"Surrender, hahahah hehe, you think you won, and yet you are where I want you"

Sensing danger, chief pushed back as fast as he could only to be caught in a hidden attack that she unleashed upon him, aura shielding failed him at such close range as the strike left a slightly melted area on his right armored chest and his helmet the visor in that area was cracking and falling off showing johns now exposed right silver eye, cinder sneered and cursed mentally as now there were now two people with silver eyes in this world and that would be a threat to her master, composing her self she stared at the green armored teen

"you see boy, this is the power that will be your end"

John made no move instead taking up the challenge of this fight

"you think just because you can make something as eye opening as a firework display you can put fear upon me, well you got another thing coming, let me show you the difference in our power"

That got a reaction from cinder as she moved in a defense style foot setting, chief on the other hand put all of his aura into this next attack, even if he depleted he can still win even if he should be up agents overwhelming odds.

He shifted his stance one foot in front the other drawing his hands back and effect of electricity that was now raging around his form was growing wider and bigger in power, his surroundings were being burnt and ravished, it looked like as if a mega particle beam was charging only instead of what ideally would be red laser it was bright dark blue electricity flaring about.

Cinder knew what he was about to do would end her and so she began moving away from the area as fast as she could, while she was running like a bitch, john made the finally move that would fire his technique, pushing and directing his arms towards cinders run path, the energy he had built up was then released and a lighting like rail gun beam went racing through the forest destroying everything in its path to the molecular level leaving behind scorched earth

You would have to be deaf and blind at the same time to not be able to see or hear his attack as it nearly was brighter than the sun and the sonic boom and other follow explosion came before it as well, there was now a long black line in a red forest now, showing the destruction of chiefs attack, chief knew that cinder got away, but happy knowing that she was running with her tail between her legs, he heard some rustling of bushes and from them came his team and the others with professor goodwitch.

"what happened here Mr. Mendez" Glynda said on alert as if the enemy may be near by

"I was engaging the women that help torchwick escape, apparently I think she was only here to test me" he said

"I see, everyone back to the ship, when we get back team CRRS will come with me to report to Ozpin"

the ride back to beacon was done in silences but RWBY and JNPR were amazed by the destruction that chief caused and had mixed comments about it.

when they arrived at beacon glynda followed by CRRS made there way to ozpins offies, entering the lift up, the team took off their helms and when the door opened to a big room filled with gogs of a clock there was ozpin sitting in his desck with his coffee in hand

"so I can aussume that something happened judging by your burns" ozpin said while taking a sip from his mug,

"after setting up a perimeter and collecting mission objectives, we were heading back to the meeting area but, the women, cinder fall come out of the shadows and we gave small talk but nothing in information wise that could cause any concern but I still think some things might change" chief said giving his report

"hmm, there's nothing we can do to the about changed events, we just do our best to adapt to them, but I'm sure that these situation are nothing compared to what you all went through, you can head back to your dorms if there's nothing else," the UNSC trooper moved back towards the elevator and proceeded back to their assigned rooms, back in the offices ozpin and Glynda talked to each other when they were out

"this is most troubling, first they track and attack amber, now they are taking an interest to them" ozpin mussed over the events of today "has qrow called in"

"no, he's still dark, I'm not sure he's even answering his scroll" Glynda said "but enough of that, the council want to know about them as well"

ozpin tensed slightly "how did they find out"

"same way you did, but they took there time debating if it is real or false and not some made up garbage, but they want to talk to you to tell them they can, take them" she didn't sound very happy about the last part of her sentence but this posed as another problem, he now had to deal with the council as well as making sure to keep track of this red queen that has taken over the fang, but it was something he had to deal with when the time came, until then he would wait for their next move. but the council he could do something about that

"tell them they are the next generation of huntsmen and they have agreed to become one and help me and the world, and if they don't like then, lets just say, deal with it" Glynda nodded and walked out of the office while ozpin tended to his paper work, and in the pile showed a letter from the general of atlas

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

 **DOCK YARD OF VALE**

we see six looking through the scope of a sniper rifle over watching team RWBY as they made there way through the docks, his mission was to make sure that nothing went wrong and if it did then he would report it, he was also looking out for chief and ghost as they were preparing things in the container yard when things go down on Sunday, two days away, rookie was on a mission to find potential white fang hide outs, so six had an easy job

"guard 2 cloak high white container, clear till the fifth turn 6 man patrol around section f over" six called out

"roger that, thanks for spot, out" ghost replied

six looked back to the dock and saw that they were running after the monkey faunas till they ran into the android girl

"team RWBY have met the android, chief hold, dog passing by"

"thanks for the save, were moving back to beacon and rookie has found many fang hide outs and is tipping the local police hell meet us there, we will be back on Sunday at 8:30pm"

"roger that, see you when you get here" and with that six got up from his prone position, placing sniper on back, he jumped off beacons highest tower pulled 'REACH' out and anchored it into the side wall as he grinded his way down till he pushed off the wall and landed on a near by roof doing a brawler role, and walked off back to his room.

on the main path way we see JNPR witness what he did, jaune with a jaw loose, nora all giddie like wanting to do the exact same thing ren hushing her and pyrrha impressed by the skill shown, the team went on their own way

back in vale Nathan was walking in long dark silver cargo pants, a red striped black t-shirt, with a black jumper with a flaming skull on the back, he was heading back to beacon, but had some time to kill till the next airship came in, so he went to a café and ordered some coffee while he waited, but he also thought about getting an ice cream while he was waiting, so moving to the nearest store he saw something that alerted him

in the line in front of him was roman torchwicks personal helper in his runs, the one person he trusted the most,

neo

she was a girl in a white jacket pink and brown jeans, a parcel umbrella in one hand, she had brown, blonde, pink hair with one pink eye while the other was brown, he knew that meeting her could start a brawl but he doubted that she would fight somewhere so crowed and would probly know him, but he was not willing to let her know that he knew her.

when it was neos time to order the lady moved her finger over the straw berry and chocolate, the sever seemed to under stand her due to her muteness

"that will be 6 lien" the sever said but neo seemed to panic she seemed to not have any money, till that when Nathan handed some over, he didn't know why he did it in the first place, he didn't know why he would help a criminal, he didn't know what he was going to do now

"well that was nice of you mister, what can I get you" the sever said to him, but he pulled down his jacket enough to show some of his scar to say he could not speak as well, Nathan was wondering why he didn't bring his speech device now in times like these, but none the less he motioned over to the vanilla and then he was served.

neo and Nathan were now sitting at one of the many tables in the café, both eating there ice creams in silences, the two mutes looked at each other from time to time, it was an awkward silences, nether speaking nor to be spoken to.

neo had no idea how this happened, she was walking the streets and decided on having a sweet, but didn't have enough lien till this mute boy came out of nowhere giving her the cash to pay for her treat and now they were sitting down together, she was hoping to get some info, but he was actually a mute, so now they were just sitting here eating there sweets while looking at each other in their own silence, that's when Nathan took out his scroll and typed up a text

[my name is Nathan yin, I hope you like your treat] neo in turn took out her own scroll and texted back in kind

[yes I do, thank you for it, my names neo, so what brings you here]

[I'm here after a job I finished for my friends, but I'm going to be heading back in a couple of minutes now]

[oh, well I hope you could say hello for them for me, oh I just remembered that I need to head back home]

[alright I hope you make it back safely]

[I will and thank you again for my problem, I hope I see you again]

[maybe next time bye]

[bye] neo got up and skipped along with a smile, seeing something like that brought a smile to Nathans face, it reminded him of when he was young again, well he is young again just somewhere else in the galaxy on a planet with dark creatures that are bent on the will of the destruction of the human race, he took out his scroll again and saw that the airship would leave in 2 minutes, he eat the last of his treat and head back to beacon so he could tell of his tale

 **2 DAYS LATTER**

 **NIGHT TIME DOCK YARD OF VALE**

team CRRS was going through last minute checks on what they prepared in the dock, they placed C4 around key location moved and set up a couple of sentry turrets and had a pelican ready in case of worst case scenario, six was ontop of a shipping crane, chief and rookie were hiding behind some crates and ghost was ready inside a crate to surprise the enemy's that would come, they knew that Blake and sun were hiding on top of a warehouse but they kept hidden from them

six then spotted the bullheads in the distance with the sniper rifle "fang bullheads are coming in 10"

"roger that six, prepare to fire the Spartan laser on my go" replied john

"copy that standing by"

the bullhead come into the harbor setting down showing the white fang solders unload and preparing to transport the dust shipments, that's when torchwick made himself known

"what's the hold up, you know we are not the most discreet bunch of thieves at the moment so why don't you animals pick up the past"

six was getting the Spartan laser bearing on one of the bullheads coming in till he saw Blake move in

"chief the cats is moving in, ready to fire on your call"

"you may fire when ready"

six was charging up the weapon, its nozzle was showing a red ball of energy growing at the end, it was then let loose after when torchwick said that 'this isn't a small operation' the red lance tore threw one of the incoming bullheads tearing straight threw the middle section, Blake who had torchwick hostage was surprised to see a laser blow threw the ship but was knocked back by torchwicks cane as it discharged a round towards the ground, separating them from each other, while Blake ran for cover roman looked to see where the shot came from, he saw who it was as another red lance fired into the other bullhead.

he then turned around as he heard more gun fire, but he only saw sentry turrets firing upon the fang that were sent with him, he noticed that the turrets were crippling the faunas and not killing them, he fired his cane at them and destroyed them, he was annoyed and angry, another red lance of the Spartan laser was fired at another bullhead transport, he finally saw who shot it, up high on a container crane he saw the culprit, he fired upon him and successfully forced six to back off.

"this is not my night" he said

I couldn't agree more roman" from the shadows ghost came out with his gauntlets ready, torchwick became even more angry

"it was you who did this, along with that other shooter" he yelled at ghost

"well, I couldn't of done it without my team" ghost flicked his finger to the side, in that direction chief and rookie came out of hiding and where charging the fang members, they were falling quickly, they were falling to sentry turret traps, C4 charges detonating, and the chief, ghost, six and rookie were a symbol of fear to the underworld, even the white fang are terrified of them, thus each fell one by one out of fear for they knew they could not win in the slights

"hey" roman and ghost turned to see ruby on a warehouse with her scythe out

"oh my god, why couldn't you stay in bed red" roman yelled bring up his cane to fire only for a banana to hit him in his face then kicked to the side that caused him to miss his target, when he threw the banana off he saw a monkey fauns looking at him sternly

"leave her alone" sun said to roman only for him to raise his cane at him

"fine, then I'll pay attention to you" he fired more shot out of his cane, each shot was evaded by sun, he closed the distance and started melee with his metal staff, roman was clearly better fighter due to his age and experience in many fights, he was effectively pushing sun back, but then sun split his staff in two, making them shift into shotgun nun chucks, the weapon itself is a difficult one to fight agenst unless the user is a poor fighter with it, but sun looked like a master, but that didn't mean anything if he couldn't hit roman as he was blocking every shot, that's when out of the blue Blake caught roman by surprise and shoulder charged him, forcing him to be thrown back a couple of feet.

while was getting up and spitting curses he saw a crate that was hanging above his rival and two animal helpers, getting up more quickly he shot a explosive shell at the ropes that held the crate up, when the ropes were destroyed the crate fell at grate speeds that Blake and sun had to jump out of the way, ghost though, he just stood there and raised his arms up, when the crate met him it looked like he was crushed

I cant believe that actually worked" roman said but then he saw the crate rising off the ground, and under it showed the prototype suite lifting it off the ground in its arms

"oh fuck that actually didn't work" complained roman

"torchwick at what point did you actually think that would work" ghost lifted the crate high off the ground and then with all his might he threw it towards the infamous criminal, roman leaped to the side dodging the metal death that crashed past him spilling the dust that was inside it.

"ah to hell with this run" roman sprinted towards the only bullhead that had been landed and all fang in the area who was not downed, or crippled headed towards the ship, some were giving covering fire as they ran hoping to slow down the huntsmen in training.

"chief, should I take it down" six requested

"negative, we don't need to, for we know that we will get him, pack everything up and put it in the pelican" getting affirmatives from his team and watching the only white fang ship fly away, chief began securing all the equipment that was used, sun, blake, ruby and penny were making sure that none of the white fang members got away and made sure to keep an eye on them till the local law enforcement got here.

ruby was moving around the area in awe to see how team CRRS professionally took down at least a hole cell of white fang terrorist so quickly, the amount of destruction they made was massive, as if they knew this was going to happen, it made her wonder what they did in their free time, but she saw wiess and yang coming in so she made her way back to blake and her friend that she was with, she noticed that john and his team came over.

when wiess reached them ruby went out of her way to make wiess calm, but she didn't know she didn't care

"do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you" wiess said to blake, she was a bit tense

"12 hours, 12 hours I have had to think about what I was going to say, and to tell you the truth... I don't care" blake was flabbergasted, she was unsure how to proceed

"you don't care, but what about..."

"ahbat abat, I don't care, but I wish you don't keep secrets, you come to us your team, and not some pick up" wiess jested to sun, he seemed offended by that comment

"so your good" blake said still unsure if she was stepping on egg shells or was actually in the clear

"you said you weren't with them anymore right"

"that's right"

"then that's all that matters... I still don't know how I feel about you" wiess ended pointing her finger at sun, when they told what had happened to the dock chief, six and rookie came toward them

"team RWBY are job is done here, were heading back to beacon, cops will take over from here" chief called out

"well'p we better get walking" ruby said

"who said we were walking" chief replied smirking behind his helmet, the girls and boy didn't know what he meant till they hared engines of a bullhead and when they looked up they saw a transport not the shape of what they were all thinking, the pelican landed with the rear to them, the doors opened showing ghost come out.

"we ready to leave" he yelled over the noise of the engines

"you know you can use your helmet radio and yes we can leave" six said making his way to the co-pilot seat

"well alright, everyone climbed aboard next stop, beacon academy" all parties climbed on, the girls and boys were gawking over the whole ship, wiess was wondering how they got this ship, blake glad that they had a faster way of getting back, yang was now going to redouble her efforts to get the chief to notice her, and ruby and sun were gawking at every little detail about the pelican

while ghost and six were flying, rookie explaining everything non-classified about the ship to ruby and gang, chief was staring out the open door of the pelican, he was pondering on the events of their time on remnant, he was thinking if the UNSC would ever find this planet or maybe this world would find its own way to the stars, but he knew that in order for them to reach the stars, the grimm would have to be destroyed, and that meant taking her out in order to achieve that objective, but that be until a later date, they still had a long time to get to that point in time, he looked up to the fractured moon and uttered some words to the wind before the back doors closed and they flew back to beacon

"its never so easy"

* * *

 **VOLUME 1 DONE- TAKING SMALL BREAK TO COME UP WITH '4 LEGENDS RIASING HEAT' TILL THEN I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY HARD WORK**


	2. sneak peak of vol 2

**SNEAK PEAK**

 **4 LEGENDS SPARK OF EMBERS**

 **TIME: 4:50AM**

 **LOCATION: BEACON ACADEMY**

 **DATE: APRIL 13TH 1232 (AN still don't know the year so made it up)**

 **TERM 2 SEMESTER 1**

 **POV- MASTER CHIEF/JOHN-117**

 **The sun was still done but it was rising slowly as my team sprinted around the track for the 219th time we would halt when we reached 250, we had just done various morning training routines since 3:00 am, Cortana had woke us up sharply and gave us a reminder that the atlas army was coming today, that note was given grate practice as we would need to be careful around the general as Ozpin says puts the kingdoms place ahead of the people most of the time and is loyal as a sheep dog to the council**


	3. sequal is up

**4 LEGENDS SPARK OF EMBERS IS UP**


End file.
